Per-Amun
A walled Air Genasi town, high in the mountains numbering roughly 800 inhabitants at any given time. Whilst it can be reached on foot, doing so is slow and treacherous, making travel to and from this town almost entirely dependent on airship, unless you happen to be able to fly or levitate yourself. It’s remote location and relative inaccessibility has made this one of very few places to be populated almost entirely by Air Genasi. Originally named for Amun-Re, after seeing him curse the land following his defeat the town cast off his name, Per-Amun removed “-Re” from the name of the town, cut all ties with him and set about making amends. Had the town been easier to reach, it would likely have been wiped from the shores of Pharad along with any others who had backed Amun-Re, but its walls, almost fortress monastery like nature, extreme remoteness and inaccessibility protected it from the immediate wrath of the Pharans, and by the time they were potentially worth any effort for the wrecked empire it was clear that they had cut all ties with Amun-Re, cast out any that were loyal to him, and were genuinely trying to make good what they could. Because of this, Amun-Re is extremely loyal to the Pharadian cause, whilst some details have been lost to time, the Chieftens of Per-Amun have always acknowledged their debt of honour to Pharad, sending troops to their aid whenever they have been asked, and on occasion when they have not been. Almost all the town’s inhabitants come from one of seven clans, five named for the gods, the An-Hir, the An-Rar, the An-Ulr, the An-Aen and the An-Ix, one named for the Genesai, the An-Asi and one named the Air Genasi themselves, the An-Auri. Seven is considered to be a auspicious number to the inhabitants of Per-Amun, and the end of your third cycle, (3 x 7 years) you come of age. There is a grand feast known as the “Casting to the Wind” at the end of summer as the winds start to pick up, and those who have come of age in the last year are feasted along with those who have returned. At the end of the feast, the new adults are cast out into the world. The only rule that governs their time in the wild is that it must last at least one cycle, but after seven years the Genasi are free to return at any time as a proper adult. They spend the time between their return and the next “Casting to the Wind” reflecting on what they have learnt in the outside world, and at the end of the feast the newly returned adults compete with the town Chief in a series of trials, with the winner of the trials being declared the new chief. Those who do not succeed return to their clan as a fully fledged adult and settle back into a life of trade, craft or any other useful skill they picked up in their travels. The winner becomes the new town Chief. Often this is simply the current Chief retaining their role, however when a new Chief is crowned, it is a time of further celebration. Because those who return are expected to either take their place as ruler, or return to their clans, many not to return at all either because they choose not to, or do not survive to do so, but you may find members of the seven clans of Per-Amun throughout Pharad. Despite the loses to their population each year, Per-Amun continues with its traditions, as it sees them to be of great benefit to the town. Those who return come back stronger, bringing with them crafts, knowledge, contacts and keep the remote town in touch with the world. It also ensures that when a Chief person becomes chief, either the current Chief is stronger, smarter, wiser and otherwise able to defeat all challengers, or a stronger challenger replaces them. The former Chief then returns with their knowledge and status to their clan as an honoured elder, though they may never again challenge for the right to rule, that is reserved strictly for the newly returned. The current Chieften is of Clan An-Rar, and whilst he has no intentions of making waves in the struggle of proper nations, he would do what he could to aid the Pharadian cause, whoever it was against.